Wie viel Schuld kann man vergeben?
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Severus Snape trifft eine Entscheidung . . .


Titel: Wie viel Schuld kann man vergeben?

**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir, alle Charaktere sind das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Der Text am Anfang ist aus „Tanz der Vampire" und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir.

**Inhalt: **Severus Snape trifft eine Entscheidung.

**Anmerkung: **Ich habe das geschrieben, bevor der fünfte Band erschienen ist. Es gibt keine Spoiler für OotP.

  
  
**** 

_Und immer wenn ich nach dem Leben greif'_

_Spür' ich wie es zerbricht_

_Ich will die Welt verstehen und alles wissen_

_Und kenn' mich selber nicht_

_Ich will frei und freier werden_

_Und werde meine Ketten nicht los_

_Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein_

_Und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur_

_Die kriecht und lügt und zerreißen muss was immer sie liebt._

  
  


**** 

Manche Menschen gehen daran zu Grunde, nicht das zu bekommen, was sie sich wünschen. Andere gehen daran zu Grunde, nicht geliebt zu werden.

Ich ging daran zu Grunde, nicht zu wissen, wer ich bin.

Und nun stehe ich hier, hoch oben auf den Klippen von Hogwarts und schaue in den letzten Minuten meines Daseins auf das zurück, was man höhnisch Leben nennen könnte.

****

Sie vergeben alles. Dumbledore vergibt, Voldemort vergibt. Ja, sogar der dunkelste Zauberer der Welt kennt dieses Wort. Sie vergeben Fehler, Mord und Folter. Sie vergeben alles, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Nicht ohne Bestrafung, sicher, doch sie vergeben.

Und genau das hat mich zerstört.

Ich bin ein Teufel und gleichzeitig ein Engel. Ich bin Mörder und Retter, Verbrecher und Rächender. Ich bin ein Todesser und ein Spion. 

Doch ein Spion für welche Seite? Die Antwort ist: ich weiß es nicht.

Vorsichtig schaue ich in den gähnenden Abgrund unter meinen Füßen. Ich habe beschlossen, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Heute Nacht. Die Klippen sind so hoch, dass ich keine Möglichkeit haben werde, zu überleben. Und genau das ist es, was ich will: sterben. Es ist ein Flucht. Doch es ist eine Flucht sowohl vor der Dunkelheit als auch vor dem Licht. Es ist eine Flucht vor mir selbst.

Als ich mich drei Jahre nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, habe ich Muggel und Schlammblüter gehasst. Ich stamme aus einem reichen Haus; einer angesehenen, reinblütigen Familie, die ihren Stammbaum bis zurück ins 13. Jahrhundert verfolgen kann. Meine Eltern waren Todesser und ich begann von klein auf, mit deren Ideologien zu leben. Mein Vater trichterte mir ein, was es bedeutete, ein Snape zu sein. Was die Worte Ruhm, Ehre und Anstand sind. Zumindest das, was sie in seinen Augen waren. Ich besuchte Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und war, natürlich, ein Slytherin. Boshaft, hinterhältig, arrogant, ehrgeizig und intelligent. Und ich bin stolz darauf.

Meine Eltern starben, als ich dreizehn war und als ich erfuhr, dass sie von einer Gruppe muggelstämmiger Auroren umgebracht worden waren, stand mein endgültiger Entschluss fest, Voldemort zu dienen.

Ich war erfüllt von einer eiskalten Wut, einem unbändigen Hass und ich wusste nicht, wohin mit diesen Gefühlen.

Als Voldemort mir sein Mal einbrannte, empfand ich puren Stolz. Nichts anderes war in meinem Kopf als der Gedanke, endlich zu ihnen zu gehören. Zu ihnen, die die Welt von allem Abschaum befreien würden.

Voldemort forderte mich als Akt der Loyalität dazu auf, einen ausgewachsenen Muggel zu töten, der sich wimmernd vor mir auf den Boden gekauert hatte. Verächtlich hatte ich den Zauberstab gehoben, um den Todesfluch zu sprechen, doch Voldemort hielt mich davon ab.

Mit einem bösartigen und gewissenlosen Grinsen auf den dünnen Lippen gab er mir den Befehl, den Muggel nicht einfach nur umzubringen. Ich sollte ihn zu Tode foltern.

Noch immer tat ich bereitwillig, was der Dunkle Lord mir befahl, doch als ich begann und die unbändigen Schmerzensschreie meines Opfers durch die Nacht gellten, wehrte sich in mir alles dagegen.

Ich war entsetzt und fassungslos. Entsetzt, dass ich im Stande war, einem Menschen so etwas anzutun und fassungslos, dass ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken machte. Doch ich machte weiter, wusste ich doch, dass ich selbst sterben würde, wenn ich jetzt aufhörte.

Ich sprach Flüche über Flüche und erstaunte mich selbst mit meiner Vielfältigkeit. Als ich den letzten Cruciatus gegen den Mann richtete, bäumte er sich noch einmal auf und sah mich an.

Und es war dieser Blick, der mich in dieser Nacht gemeinsam mit meinem Opfer sterben ließ. Der Mann sank leblos in sich zusammen, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb voller Anklage und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Nach dieser Nacht kehrte ich nach Hogwarts und zu Albus Dumbledore zurück. Ich beichtete ihm alles, erzählte von meinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, von meiner Angst und meinem Entsetzen.

Und Dumbledore vertraute mir. Er vergab mir. Ich hatte einen Menschen grausam zu Tode gefoltert und die Welt der Weißen Magie verraten, doch Dumbledore vergab mir.

Er bat mich, ein Spion zu werden und für ihn herauszufinden, was Voldemort plante. Ich stimmte zu, wollte ich doch alles tun, damit ich es verdiente, meine Schuld als vergeben zu sehen.

So weit, so gut. Doch wenn es nur das wäre, würde ich nicht hier stehen und vorhaben, mich umzubringen.

Ich kehrte zurück, sicher, mich genauso verhalten zu können, wie Voldemort es erwartete. Und ich konnte es. Doch es war nicht gespielt. Es war nicht so, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen: ich _wollte _das tun, was ich tat.

Ich war schon immer fasziniert gewesen von Schwarzer Magie und von dem, was man mit ihr erreichen konnte. Sie war in vielen Dingen interessanter und schwieriger als Weiße Magie und das reizte mich. Schon immer. Ich tat, was man mir auftrug. Egal, ob es sich um einen Befehl von Voldemort oder einen Befehl von Dumbledore handelte. Ich arbeitete und spionierte für beide Seiten und ich konnte mich nicht von einer der beiden Seiten lossagen. 

Ich kann es auch heute noch nicht.

Nach Volemorts Sturz habe ich eine Zeit lang geglaubt, es könne alles gut werden. Ich ertrug es nicht länger, nicht zu wissen, wo ich hingehörte, wem ich diente, wer ich war. 

Und als Voldemort zurückkehrte, mächtiger als je zuvor, hoffte ich beinah, er würde mich umbringen. Ich war nicht zum ersten Treffen erschienen, doch ich sollte wieder als Spion für Dumbledore arbeiten und betete fast, das zweite Treffen nicht zu überleben.

Doch es geschah das Unfassbare: Voldemort verzieh mit mein Fehlen und ich durfte weiterleben; weiter Schwarze Magie ausüben, mich mit ihr beschäftigen. 

Und dadurch verfiel ich Voldemort. Verfiel ihm, wie ich Dumbledore verfallen war. 

Ich bin innerlich zerrissen, weiß nicht, was ich bin. Bin ich ein schwarzer Magier oder ein weißer Zauberer? Bin ich gut oder böse? Ich bin beides. Ich tue das, was Voldemort mit aufträgt mit Hingabe und Leidenschaft und bereue beinah sofort darauf, was ich getan habe. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore, erzähle ihm davon und gebe ihm, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, einen Tipp, was Voldemort als Nächstes vorhat. 

Danach stoße ich wieder zu Voldemort und alles beginnt von Neuem. Es ist ein Teufelskreis, den ich nicht durchbrechen kann. Ich wollte es, habe es versucht, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht nur für eine Seite arbeiten, da die jeweils andere fehlen würde. Fehlen würde in mir selbst, in dem, was die Menschen "Seele" nennen. Ich bin gut _und _böse und ich ertrage es nicht.

Alle vergeben mir. Vergeben mir, wenn ich einen Fehler mache, wenn ich Menschenleben nicht retten konnte. Doch ich will diese Vergebung nicht mehr! Ich will bestraft werden für das, was ich tue, für all die Leben, die ich mutwillig und bewusst zerstöre, für die Unfähigkeit, mich entscheiden zu können. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass mir ständig vergeben wird, dass mir ständig eingeredet wird, ich sei ein guter Mensch oder ein loyaler Todesser. Denn ich bin beides nicht.

Kann ich mir selbst vergeben?

Ich habe soviel Schuld auf mich geladen in den letzten Jahren, dass ich nicht mehr damit leben will. Und mit dieser Schuld meine ich nicht nur die Menschenleben, die ich zerstört habe. Ich meine damit all das, was ich verraten habe. Ich habe sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort verraten, habe wissentlich ein Doppelleben geführt, ohne es wirklich beenden zu wollen.

Ich liebe die Schwarze Magie und hasse sie gleichzeitig. Ich weiß, dass sie falsch ist, dass Dumbledore Recht hat und doch kann ich mich ihr nicht entziehen. Und mit dieser Schuld will ich nicht leben.

Ich will nicht mehr beides sein und mit diesem Wissen, nicht nur Gut oder Böse zu sein, alleine dastehen.

Ich fliehe vor mir selbst, vor meiner eigenen Unentschlossenheit, denn ich habe Angst vor mir. Ich habe Angst vor der Kälte, der Ausdruckslosigkeit und vor allem der Genugtuung, mit der ich vorgehe, wenn ich Menschen töte. Ich habe Angst vor der Erregung und der Leidenschaft mit der ich die gefährlichsten Tränke braue und Voldemort damit perfekte Mordwaffen liefere.

Ich habe Angst, wenn ich Dumbledore gegenüber stehe. Angst davor, was geschieht, wenn er es herausfindet, vor der endlosen Enttäuschung, die dann in seinen Augen liegen wird.

Ich kann nicht mehr damit weitermachen, Schwarze Magie auszuüben und es gleich darauf bitter zu bereuen. Es zerreißt mich von innen, zerstört mich, gibt mir ein Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit über mich selbst. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich die Kontrolle über mich verlieren, wenn ich bei Voldemort bin, als würde mich etwas leiten, dass tief in mir versteckt ist und so boshaft ist, wie ich es mir kaum vorstellen kann.

Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl. Hasse und verachte mich selbst dafür, was ich bin. Oder was ich nicht bin, je nachdem. 

Und deshalb werde ich springen. Ich werde die Welt von mir befreien. Sowohl die Schwarze als auch die Weiße. Sollen sie ihren Krieg ohne mich zu Ende bringen, es ist besser so. Ich will mich nicht mehr entscheiden müssen, sondern endlich Frieden finden. Frieden finden in einer Welt, in der ich vielleicht so sein kann, wie ich wirklich bin. Auch wenn ich mein ganzes Leben lang nicht wusste, wer ich bin und es auch jetzt noch nicht weiß. 

Langsam trete ich noch einen Schritt nach vorne und sehe ein letztes Mal nach oben. Wolken verdecken den Himmel, sie nehmen der Welt alle Lichtquellen der Nacht. 

Ich selbst hatte in meinem Leben keine Lichtquelle. Ich habe schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals Ruhe zu finden. Doch jetzt, mit diesem Sprung versuche ich ein letztes Mal, diese Ruhe zu finden. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingen wird, doch ich werde befreit sein von der Schuld, die ich in meinem Herzen trage. Von der Schuld, die mir manchmal den Atem nimmt und mein Leben zu einer Qual macht. Sie wird verschwinden, wenn ich dieses eine Mal mutig genug bin, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Ich breite die Arme aus und lasse mich fallen. 

Und vielleicht wird mir diese letzte und einzige Entscheidung meines Lebens all das geben können, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünsche.

_~ Ende ~_

****

So, das war ein Versuch, mich in die Seele von Severus Snape einzufinden. Und es wäre lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was ihr davon haltet. 


End file.
